El amor viene de donde menos lo esperas
by Bailarina del fuego
Summary: Marceline esta harta del comportamiento de Finn, su terapia contra ese humano son viajes rutinarios al mundo de AAA, pero ahi empiezan problemas mas grandes ¿Y si alguien de alli se enamora de ella o Finn se da cuenta de lo que sentia cuando Marceline pasa dias enteros desaparecida y si se encuentra con alguien a quien quiere matar pero acaba queriendola? Pareja:sorpresa PAUSADA


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

Caminaba algo cansada por los bosques de OOO, no tenía ganas de nada, y de repente vi un portal, bueno, tal vez visitar AAA me hiciera sentir mejor, y lo cruce.

Iba a ver a Fionna, mi mejor amiga, bueno Bonnibel es mi mejor amiga, pero las cosas con ella se han ido enfriando y ya no es igual que antes.

Marceline: - **Cake ¿Sabes dónde está Fionna?**

\- **Lo siento cariño, me ha dicho que se iba de aventuras.** -Dijo con unas galletitas de atún en la mano.

\- **Gracias Cake, nos vemos en otra ocasión** -Valla, no está, entonces iré a ver a Marshall, mira las luces de su casa están encendidas, creo que voy a gastarle una broma, espera, esta con alguien… Pero si es Fionna, ya veo por qué le ha mentido a Cake, parece ser que hoy no es mi día de suerte… Ya ha pasado media hora, no puedo volver a OOO, tal vez vaya a ver a Gumball.

Marceline: - **Hey ¿Hay alguien?**

\- **Ah, hola reina vampiro, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?** -Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- **Hola Gumball, ya te dije que me llamaras Marceline, a secas, no había tenido precisamente un buen día en OOO así que pensé en visitar AAA, y bueno, aquí estoy Por cierto, ¿Que estás haciendo?** -Dije volando por encima de él.

\- **Estoy desarrollando un nuevo elemento químico, pero no sé como terminar la última fase, veras, tengo que hacer que este elemento liquido** -Dijo señalando un bote de cristal que contenía un liquido amarillo. **\- se vuelva de color verde por una mezcla con otro elemento de la tabla periódica, pero supongo que no te interesara mucho, es decir, son cosas aburridas a los ojos de la gente.** -Dijo con desgana.

\- **No es aburrido, y por cierto, lo mejor para cuando algo es demasiado complicado es simplificarlo, como cuando resuelves una ecuación de primer grado.** -Dije mirando una hilera de botellas que contenían todos los elementos de la tabla periódica que eran líquidos, cada uno con su etiqueta, pero no sabía que el príncipe chicle me miraba muy extrañado, nunca hubiera pensado que esa vampiro pudiese estar familiarizada con la ciencia y las matemáticas. - **Creo que este servirá.** -Dije cogiendo una botella de cristal con un líquido de color azul para luego echarlo lentamente sobre el otro bote de cristal, lo removí con algo que había por ahí y a los pocos segundos era de color verde.

\- **¿Cómo lo has sabido?** -Dijo atónito Gumball examinando el líquido verde.

\- **Ya te lo he dicho, simplificando las cosas, científicamente hablando era imposible averiguar que elemento había que añadir sin haberlos probado todos, entonces volvemos a algo más simple, amarillo y azul hacen…** -Dijo Marceline levantando una ceja.

\- **Verde.** -Dijo atónito ante la conclusión a la que había llegado la vampira. **-Oye Marceline, ¿Tú habías tenido antes experiencia con químicos?**

\- **Si, pero para explicártelo necesito saber una cosa ¿Conoces la historia de Marshall?** -El negó con la cabeza. **-Entonces te tendré que contar, supongo que durante la guerra del champiñón tú eras esa cosa rosa que había pegada a la paredes, bueno, o tus antepasados.** -El asintió. **-Bueno, durante la guerra conocí a Simon Petrikov, era un estudiante de las antigüedades, un día encontró una extraña corona, la llevaba desde antes de conocernos, cada vez que se la ponía podía generar hielo para congelar a los mutantes, pero un día cuando se puso la corona, dejo de actuar como Simon, me empezó a llamar Gunter, su piel se volvía azul, su nariz se alargaba, su pelo se volvía blanco y largo, un día supo que ya no se podría controlar si se la volvía a poner, así que decidió alegarse de mí, entonces, un día, decidí dormir en un laboratorio. Lo convertí en mi refugio, allí aprendí algunas cosas básicas, ya que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio y tampoco había desarrollado mi biología de vampiro. Por cierto, Simon se convirtió en el Rey Helado.** -Dije con nostalgia.

\- **Entonces la Reina Helada cuidó de Marshall, ¿Por eso se llevan bien?** -Pregunto extrañado.

\- **Si, yo consideraba a Simon mi primer amigo de verdad, bueno exceptuado a Hambo, le tenía un cariño paternal, por eso en OOO me las arreglo para que nunca le encierren por lo que haga.**

\- **Por Hambo ¿Te refieres al peluche de mono rosa con ojos como botones que le oí mencionar a Marshall alguna vez?** -Asentí. **-Por cierto, dijiste que tus poderes de vampiro no se notaban todavía, entonces ¿No eres del todo una vampiro?**

\- **No, soy parte demonio, parte vampiro y parte humana, para ser exactos seria como cuatro octavos de vampiro, tres de demonio y uno de humana, esto se debe a que mi padre era mitad demonio y mitad vampiro, mi madre era una humana, pero durante el embarazo mi madre resulto herida durante la guerra, la guerra humana, entonces mi padre mordió a mi madre para que fuese en parte vampiro, de forma que yo nací con esta extraña anatomía, pero no sé cómo serán las proporciones de razas de Marshall ya que no tuvimos vidas iguales.** -Dije jugueteando con un mechón de mi pelo.

\- **Eso es asombroso, no sabía que Marshall hubiese pasado por ese tipo de cosas.** -Dijo mirándome atónito.

\- **Bueno, digo esto porque es lo que me paso a mí, la verdad es que no sé si es exactamente la vida de Marshall, pero si ha sido ligeramente parecida a la mía te digo que su pasado no es como aparenta, viendo su personalidad uno puede pensar que ha tenido una vida normal y que simplemente es bastante macarra, pero si estoy en lo cierto, hazme caso que no, una cosa más, a mí, al menos, no me suele gustar que me recuerden esa guerra o a Simon, por precaución, sobre todo porque Simon ya no es Simon, ahora es el Rey Helado. Y si me preguntas el porqué no hemos acabado siendo de la misma forma te lo diré lo mas simplificado que se puede hacer, no somos la misma persona, tal vez se supone que tenemos un pasado igual, pero no es así, lo igual son los lugares y las personas, pero esas circunstancias pueden cambiar, somos relativamente parecidos, aunque en realidad somos totalmente distintos, algo simple, pero complicado.** -Gumball prestaba atención a cada palabra que salía de la boca de la vampira. - **Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No habréis tenido una relación amorosa Marshall y tu verdad?** -Pregunte mirándole de reojo.

\- **Eh, bueno la verdad es que si, él quería seguirla, pero yo no. Y ¿Tu como sabes eso?** -Pregunto curioso.

\- **Simple, yo tambien tuve una relación con Bonnie, pero en esta ocasión fui yo quien no quería seguirla.** -Dije tranquila.

\- **¿E-eres lesbiana?** -Pregunto cortándome la frase.

\- **¿Y tu gay? Ya te lo he dicho, mismas situaciones, diferentes soluciones, además, no me has dejado acabar, yo nunca lo tome como una relación sentimental, lo tome como una relación… Como explicarlo, como la que tienes tú con Fionna, más que amigos, menos que novios, para mí era eso, pero nunca pensé que ella lo tomaría como una relación. Ahora… ¿Eres gay?** -Pregunte con tono de burla mirándole a los ojos por primera vez desde hace un rato, los dos empezamos a reírnos, y sin darnos cuenta ya era por la mañana, vinieron Fionna, Marshall y Cake cuando nos pillaron riéndonos como locos porque cada uno se había imaginado la relación gay del otro.

\- **Vaya, vaya, la reina vampiro hechizada por un dulce, creí que a ti te iba más el rojo que el rosa.** -Dijo Marshall arqueando una ceja, yo me acerque a él flotando y le dije al oído:

\- **Y yo pensé que no eras de relaciones, pero, ayer te encuentro con Fionna en tu casa, y… Ya sabes cómo se pondría Cake si le dijera que te pille obligando a Fionna a hacer cosas indecentes.** -Dije riéndome por lo bajo, Marshall se puso un mas pálido de lo habitual.

\- **Jeje, que gracia con mis bromas, es imposible que Marceline salga con Gumball, ella se merece algo mejor, es más, ella se merecería algo mejor incluso que yo, tal es su grandeza.** -Dijo Marshall apresurado.

\- **Eso pensaba yo, bueno ¿Qué hacen aquí?** -Pregunte dirigiéndome hacia Fionna y Cake.

\- **Cake me aviso de que habías venido a visitarnos así que decidimos buscarte, y, preguntando a algunas personas nos dijeron que habían visto a alguien volar hacia el dulce reino, y aquí estamos, Cake dijo que te había notado algo triste, ¿Te ha pasado algo?** -Dijo Fionna con un tono de preocupación.

\- **Os cuento, ayer había quedado con Finn para componer canciones, le estuve esperando media hora hasta que decidí ir a buscarle por si le había pasado algo, pero por el camino oí a alguien hablar, era Finn, entonces le encontré hablando con su nueva novia, era ya la segunda vez esa semana y la quinta en lo que pasaba de mes que se olvidaba de mi, entonces decidí hacerlo sola, pero no salía la música, me di cuenta de que era de noche y aproveche para dar un paseo andando, eso normalmente me ayuda, durante el paseo me cruce con el portal y pensé en venir a visitaros, a ver si me animaba un poco, y bueno, aquí estoy.** -Dije con un suspiro.

\- **Oh, ese humano idiota, ¿Quién se cree para rechazar a una reina vampiro? No me puedo creer que se haya olvidado de una cita contigo.** -Dijo Cake con cara de indignación.

\- **Tranquila Cake, supongo que ya no soy tan importante para él, después de todo, creo que ya no soy tanto como antes.** -Dije mirando hacia el suelo con el pelo cubriendo mis ojos.

\- **Pero que dices Marcy, tu eres la reina vampiro tienes sangre de las tres grandes razas en tus venas, incluso tienes poderes que ni Marshall tiene.** -Dijo Fionna casi gritando

\- **Espera ¿Marceline tiene poderes?** -Preguntó Gumball que hasta ahora estaba limpiando su laboratorio.

\- **Sí, bueno, puedo controlar los elementos, pero soy demasiado joven para usarlos correctamente, de momento puedo usar las sombras, un poco el aire, el fuego y el agua, lo demás lo tengo dormido.** -Dije sin levantar la vista del suelo.

\- **Increíble… Esto, Marceline, ¿Me dejarías hacerte algunas pruebas? Tal vez así encuentre alguna manera de despertar tus otros poderes, quien sabe, tal vez encuentre en ti más habilidades, aparte de controlar los elementos.** -Dijo Gumball con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- **Con todos mis respetos príncipe, pero que ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Marcy. ¿Entendido?** -Fionna conocía las pruebas que le hacía a los especímenes extraños, como lo eran Marshall y Marceline, la mayoría de ellas eran muy dolorosas.

\- **No Fionna, quiero hacerlas, y, tranquila, se donde me meto, después de todo, yo ya lidio con un chicle en OOO, y te lo digo, me da que los dos son del mismo tipo de científicos, pero tranquila, estaré bien.** -Dije poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

\- **Genial ¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos?** -Dijo cogiendo un bloc y un boli.

\- **Si puedes ahora mismo.** -Dije mirándole con expresión seria.

Después de unos cuantos experimentos bastante dolorosos:

(Este tipo de cosas no se me dan muy bien)

Fionna: **Marcy, ¿Estás bien?** -Dijo con un tono de preocupación.

\- **Claro que si, si unos jueguecitos de ese tipo me arrancasen un grito no podría ser considerada reina vampiro ¿No crees?** -Dije dejando la bata que me había dado Gumball para vestirme.

\- **Bueno si, pero es que Gumball a veces se pasa con sus experimentos.** -Dijo sin dejar su preocupación.

\- **Yo estoy bien, ahora deberías irte con Marshall, seguro que te echa de menos.** -Dije con un tono de burla.

- **C-cállate, como veo que estas bien me voy, que Cake debe de estar esperándome.** -Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Me quede totalmente desnuda y me mire al espejo, me di la vuelta para verme por detrás tambien, lo acababa de confirmar, tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, la prueba era verdad que no me había sacado ni un solo grito, pero algunas partes habían sido bastante dolorosas, aunque… esas cicatrices que tenia por todo el cuerpo me habían ayudado a cicatrizar las cicatrices de dentro, durante las pruebas no había recordado a Finn ni una sola vez, mire por la ventana, era de noche, mire el reloj, las tres menos cuarto, tenia cuarentaicinco minutos antes de que se cerrase el portal, me vestí y me mire de nuevo en el espejo, antes llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes roja con una calavera y unos vaqueros negros gastados con unas sandalias blancas, ahora llevaba una chaqueta caqui para que no se me notaran las cicatrices de los brazos y unas botas rojo oscuro para que no se me vieran las del final de la pierna, por suerte por la zona de la cara no me había quedado ninguna.

Salí volando y atravesé el portal, de nuevo en OOO, decidí intentar cantar de huevo, pero esta vez al aire libre, saque mí bajo hacha y empecé a probar hasta que se me vino una idea a la cabeza, puse el grabador y empecé a tocar:

 **Tonight, my head is spinning, I need something to pick me up, I've tried but nothing is working, I won't stop, I won't say "I've had enough" ,**

 **Tonight, I start the fire, Tonight, I break away, ¡Break!, I wake from everybody, ¡Break!, I wake from everything, if you can't stand the way this places, take, yourself to higher places.**

 **At night I feel like a vampire, It's not right, I just can't give up, I'll try to get myself higher, let's go, we're gonna light it up,**

 **Tonight, we start the fire, Tonight, we break away, ¡Break!, away from everybody, ¡Break!, away from everything, if you can't stand the way this place, take, yourself to higher places.**

 **If you can't stand the way this place, take yourself to higher places.**

 **¡Break!, away from everybody, ¡Break!, away from everything, if you can't stand the way this place, take, yourself to higher places.**

 **Higher places, to higher places higher places, take, yourself to higher places…**

Esta noche, mi cabeza está dando vueltas, necesito algo para poder elegir, lo he intentado, pero nada funciona, no voy a parar, no diré "he tenido suficiente".

Esta noche enciendo el fuego, esta noche me separo, ¡Rompe!, Rompe con todos, ¡Rompe!, Rompe con todo, si no puedes soportar su forma de ser, llévate a ti misma a lugares más elevados.

De noche me siento como una vampira, no me gusta pero no puedo cambiarlo, tratare de llevarme a mí misma más arriba, vayamos pues a iluminarlo todo.

Esta noche encendemos el fuego, esta noche nos separamos, ¡Rompe! Rompe con todos, ¡Rompe! Rompe con todo, si no puedes soportar su forma de ser, llévate a ti misma a lugares más elevados.

Si no puedes soportar su forma de ser, llévate a ti misma a lugares más elevados.

¡Rompe! Rompe con todos, ¡Rompe! Rompe con todo, si no puedes soportar su forma de ser, llévate a ti misma a lugares más elevados.

Lugares más elevados, a lugares más elevados, lugares más elevados, llévate a ti misma a lugares más elevados.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
